


Two of Us, At Midnight

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Miya Twins being themselves, Only if you squints, Randomness, implied SunaKita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Osamu-san, apa tiaptraining campOsamu-san selalu begini terus?”“Begini terus?”Osamu dan Hinata, tengah malam saattraining camp.





	1. Setan Kelaparan?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Warning: dialog bahasa tidak baku, Miya Twins tengkar (lagi), dan judul misleading.
> 
> Buat Todoroki Shiroe di fb ohok maaf baru selesai sekarang ohok Hope you enjoy though uwu

**(1)**

Semustahil apapun kedengarannya, Karasuno diundang untuk hadir ke _training camp_ Inarizaki pada _Golden Week_ tahun ini. Undangan itu disampaikan tiba-tiba, membuat heboh anggota klub voli putra, dan ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh semuanya. Perjalanan yang ditempuh memang jauh, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan semangat semuanya (kecuali beberapa orang yang dasarnya memang berwajah datar minim semangat macam Tsukishima dan orang terwaras merangkap kapten tim mereka, Ennoshita).

 

Oleh karena itulah, sekarang Hinata berada di lorong sekolah SMA Inarizaki, _sendirian_ , gelap-gelapan, dengan sumber pencahayaan hanya berupa senter ponsel.

 

Malam sudah larut. Semua sudah tertidur. Hinata terbangun karena panggilan alam, memaksanya untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi sejenak, untuk mampir ke toilet kalau tidak mau ada bencana datang. Ia berjalan setengah mengantuk, sudah bertabrakan dengan dinding saking mengantuknya, dan baru keluar dari toilet terdekat saat ia mendengar suara _kraus kraus kraus_ dari ruang memasak.

 

Kantuk Hinata seketika hilang. Bulu romanya meremang.

 

Di sana, di dalam ruang memasak yang _seharusnya_ kosong itu, ada sinar putih disertai suara denting peralatan makan serta sesuatu yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

 

Hinata berjingkat ngeri saat mendengar suara sendawa yang lumayan keras.

 

Disusul suara tepukan sesuatu berulang kali.

 

_Di Inarizaki ada setan kelaparan? Tunggu, dia baru aja sendawa—berarti setan kekenyangan? MAKAN APA DIA BARUSAN?_ Hinata makin gemetaran. Pikirannya jadi tak karuan. Panik bercampur waswas, ia berjalan berjingkat saat melewati ruang praktik memasak. Sekali ini ia bersyukur berbadan pendek; seandainya ia tinggi menjulang bak Tsukishima, kesulitan yang harus ia hadapi saat menghindari terlihat di jendela akan lebih tinggi lagi.

 

Berjingkat. Berjingkat. Berjingkat.

 

Begitu terus sampai ia melewati pintu masuk ruang praktik memasak.

 

Setelah yakin ia sudah aman, Hinata lari menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

**(2)**

“Hah? Ada setan kelaparan di ruang masak? Ngigau apa kamu, Hinata-boge?”

 

“Serius, Bakageyama! Semalam aku beneran lihat!”

 

“Emang kamu ngapain malam-malam keluyuran?” Kageyama masih tak percaya. Atensinya terfokus pada bola di tangan; Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan terabaikan.

 

Tangan dikepalkan, alis bertautan. “Ke toilet, lah! Emang ngapain aku keluar malam-malam?”

 

“Ya kali aja kamu sendiri setan kelaparannya.”

 

Tendangan telak di punggung Kageyama pun tak terhindarkan.

 

Sementara Yachi panik dan meminta Tsukishima untuk melerai mereka (Tsukishima menolak, tentu saja), seseorang di sisi lain _gym_ mengamati tingkah laku duo dari Karasuno itu dengan… pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

* * *

**(3)**

Malam kedua di Inarizaki, Hinata bertekad untuk menangkap si Setan Kelaparan. Untuk membuktikan pada Kageyama dan Tsukishima kalau ia tidak _ngelindur_ saat mampir ke toilet kemarin malam, tentu saja. Bersenjatakan ponsel dan jaring serangga (pinjaman dari salah satu anak kelas dua Inarizaki, namanya kalau tidak salah Riseki siapa—), Hinata berjingkat keluar kelas yang jadi kamar tidur Karasuno, _sendirian lagi_ , dan berjalan tanpa suara menuju tempat kejadian perkara kemarin malam.

 

Benar saja, suara itu terdengar lagi.

 

_Kraus kraus kraus_ lagi. Suara peralatan makan berdenting lagi. Kali ini ditambah suara seruputan; imajinasi Hinata langsung membuatnya berpikir setan kelaparan ini sedang menyedot nyawa manusia.

 

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya _keras_. _Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak, jangan mikir yang enggak, jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak—_

 

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk ruang praktik memasak.

 

Dan berhadapan langsung dengan si Setan Kelaparan yang menjulang tinggi dengan sorot mata sedatar jalan raya.

 

Jika saja tangan si ‘Setan Kelaparan’ ini tidak segera membungkam mulutnya, Hinata sudah pasti akan menjerit sampai tenggorokannya serak.

* * *

**(4)**

Setan ini menyeretnya masuk ke ruang praktikum memasak, lalu menutup pintunya hanya dengan satu tangan. Hinata terus saja meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman si Setan—namun semua sia-sia. Si Setan Kelaparan ini menyeretnya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan, memaksa mendudukkannya ke salah satu kursi, lalu mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik, “Kalau kamu diam, nanti kubuatkan makanan.”

 

Hinata berhenti meronta.

 

Suara setan ini lumayan familiar di telinganya.

 

Setelah yakin Hinata tidak akan menjerit, si Setan melepaskan tangannya dan mengarahkan senter ponsel untuk menerangi wajahnya.

 

Mata Hinata berkedip cepat, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya berhasil menangkap warna kelabu, alis hitam, dan wajah yang ia kenali sebagai milik si Kembar Miya.

 

Hinata terdiam, _loading_ sejenak.

 

Si Setan yang bukan setan itu menghela napas pendek. “Aku Osamu, Shoyo-kun.”

 

Sebelum Hinata sempat berteriak girang, Osamu membungkam mulutnya lagi. Sambil toleh kanan kiri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di luar sana, Osamu memfokuskan perhatian pada Hinata yang menatapnya kaget. “Jangan bersuara, oke? Kalau kita ketahuan, besok alamat disuruh lari jarak jauh porsi ekstra—dan percaya deh, kamu enggak mau lari segitu jauhnya dua kali.”

 

Wajah Hinata berubah horor.

 

Lari jarak jauh di Karasuno porsi biasa saja ia sudah sering tersasar. Apalagi jarak jauh di tempat asing seperti Inarizaki begini? Tersasar kemana dia nanti?

 

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk. Osamu melepaskan tangannya lagi dengan lega. Ditepuknya pelan kepala berambut jingga, lalu Osamu melangkah mendekati tempat ia menaruh beberapa bahan makanan ( _Nasi, telur, kecap—tamago kake gohan!_ Hinata berseru riang dalam hati) dan mulai menyiapkan bagian untuk Hinata.

 

Di dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam.

* * *

**(5)**

“Osamu-san, apa tiap _training camp_ Osamu-san selalu begini terus?”

 

“Begini terus?”

 

“Kelaparan tengah malam, maksudku.” Hinata lanjut menyuapkan nasi bercampur telur dan kecap ke mulutnya, hingga pipinya menggembung seperti pipi tupai.

 

Osamu menelan nasi di mulutnya. “Enggak juga, kok. Tahun lalu enggak berani nyoba sama sekali. Kita-san selalu patroli tiap malam soalnya.”

 

“Kita-san?”

 

“Kapten sebelumnya.”

 

Hinata ber-oh mengerti, lalu lanjut makan lagi.

 

Setelah meminum segelas air, Osamu lanjut bercerita. “Dua tahun lalu pernah nyoba. Tapi sekali lagi, karena Kita-san _selalu_ patroli tengah malam, besoknya aku dihukum lari.” Hinata melihat Osamu bergidik ngeri. “Habis itu, selama Kita-san masih di sini, aku enggak berani makan tengah malam lagi.”

 

Hinata terkikik geli. “Nahan lapar dong, berarti?”

 

Osamu menerawang ke atas. “Kelaparan tengah malam, enggak bisa nyemil apapun… Mengerikan.”

 

Nasi di mangkuk Hinata sudah habis tak bersisa. Begitu pula di mangkuk Osamu; keadaannya kurang lebih sama, hanya tinggal sisa adukan kuning telur dan kecap saja yang masih menempel di beberapa tempat.

 

Keduanya bertukar pandangan, menyetujui satu hal tanpa kata-kata.

 

Hinata menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Osamu.

 

“Tambah lagi, Osamu-san.”

 

Osamu langsung beranjak untuk membuatkan dua mangkuk porsi _keempat_.

* * *

**(6)**

Keesokan harinya, Osamu dan Hinata menemukan diri mereka menjalani hukuman lari jarak jauh porsi ekstra _a la_ Inarizaki.

 

Semua karena ketidakwaspadaan mereka, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Suna yang bersembunyi di lemari penyimpanan peralatan memasak bersenjatakan kamera ponsel. Bukti-bukti  pun tak bisa disanggah; keduanya langsung dipanggil para pelatih saat semua sedang sarapan.

 

Awalnya, pelatih Inarizaki hanya menjatuhkan vonis lari jarak jauh porsi ekstra pada Osamu saja. Namun Takeda-sensei menolak kebaikan hati tersebut. Dengan hawa-hawa mengerikannya, ia menepuk pundak Pelatih Kurosu seraya berkata, “Hukuman harus dijatuhkan tanpa pandang bulu sesuai asas keadilan. Kalau tidak begitu, hukum akan disepelekan dan ditertawakan. Jadi, yang ingin saya katakan adalah—“

 

Osamu dan Hinata masih ingat betapa mengerikannya raut wajah Takeda-sensei saat itu. Bahkan Pelatih Ukai pun memilih memalingkan wajah dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 

“—hukum saja Hinata sesuai aturan yang berlaku di Inarizaki, Kurosu-san. Kami selaku wali klub voli putra Karasuno tidak keberatan, sungguh.”

 

Terkadang, saking ramahnya Takeda-sensei tiap harinya, Hinata lupa bisa jadi semengerikan apa Takeda-sensei kalau sedang marah.

 

Dan itulah alasan mengapa mereka berdua berlari di sepanjang jalan rute yang telah ditentukan, baru sampai pada awal putaran kedua tetapi tenggorokan sudah protes karena rasa dahaga.

 

Saat mereka melewati gerbang masuk Inarizaki, Hinata mendengar siulan usil.

 

“Yang semangat larinya ya, ‘Samu! Jangan nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, saking jarangnya ketemu Chibi-chan~”

 

Hinata melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Osamu. Pandangan Osamu masih lurus ke depan, air mukanya tidak berubah, tetapi tangan kiri mengacungkan jari tengah pada sosok Miya Atsumu yang tergelak di gerbang yang baru saja mereka lalui.

 

“Osamu-san, barusan—“

 

“Kacangin aja. Anggap aja pelarian RSJ.”

 

Siulan Atsumu makin keras. “Shoyo-kun~! Jangan mau disasarin ‘Samu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh, ya! Hati-hati di jalan!”

 

Kali ini, Osamu berhenti berlari. Hinata refleks ikut berhenti. Dilihatnya Osamu melepas salah satu sepatunya, balik badan, lalu pasang posisi siap melempar khas _pitcher baseball_ , dan—

 

“UOGH! SEPATUMU BAU, ‘SAMU KAMPRET!”

 

“SEPATUMU LEBIH BAU LAGI, ‘TSUMU BRENGSEK!”

 

Hinata terdiam di tempat, mulutnya menganga lebar.

 

Di gerbang SMA Inarizaki, perang saudara entah keberapa antara si Kembar Miya resmi pecah.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**


	2. Setelahnya...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rencanamu sukses?”
> 
> “Sukses kepalamu,” gerutu Osamu, napasnya masih tersengal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suna. Cuma _Suna_.

**(7)**

Suna bersiul sambil mengayuh sepeda pinjaman. Beberapa meter di depannya, si Kembar Miya berlari sambil bertukar umpatan dengan si Chibi dari Karasuno terjebak di tengah mereka.

 

Suna mengasihani nasib Hinata, terjebak di tengah perang saudara antara Osamu dan Atsumu. Tetapi apakah Suna menyesal sudah membuat Hinata terjebak di sana? Juga karena sudah membuat Osamu dan Hinata harus menjalani hukuman terberat di tim mereka?

 

Oho. Sama sekali _tidak_ , tentunya.

 

Dengan kamera ponsel di tangan, Suna mengambil foto ketiganya yang tengah menjalani hukuman. Foto itu dikirimkan ke dua kontak wajib sesuai ketentuan sebelumnya, yakni pelatih kedua tim, serta satu kontak yang sebenarnya tak wajib namun Suna rasa wajib untuk diberi tahu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, balasan dari mantan kapten Inarizaki tiba. Berisi foto Ojiro yang sedang sujud syukur, dengan Akagi yang tertawa kaku di sebelahnya. Di _caption_ tertulis, ‘ _Reaksi Aran waktu kutunjukin foto barusan_ ’.

 

Suna terkekeh pelan.

 

Sekarang, lanjut mengawasi trio yang sedang menjalani hukuman…

* * *

**(8)**

Usai menjalankan hukuman, Osamu—yang dalam posisi terkapar di lantai _gym_ , Atsumu masih berlari putaran kedua seorang diri—dihampiri Suna yang tersenyum puas.

 

Osamu menyipitkan mata, tak peduli sensasi dingin di pipi saat Suna menempelkan sebotol minuman dingin di sana. Senyuman Suna mengingatkan Osamu akan seekor rubah—lebih licik daripada ‘senyum-pemicu-emosi’-nya  Atsumu.

 

“Rencanamu sukses?”

 

“Sukses kepalamu,” gerutu Osamu, napasnya masih tersengal.

 

Suna duduk bersila di sebelahnya, botol minuman dingin diletakkan di tangan Osamu. Mata hitam memperhatikan Hinata yang masih bisa melompat tinggi di sisi lain _gym_ tanpa berkedip. “Tapi ngaku aja. Kamu berhasil berduaan sama dia, ‘kan? Tengah malam pula. Ditambah pas putaran awal tadi.”

 

Osamu tak menjawab, masih sibuk mengatur napas.

 

Suna angkat bahu. “Yah, meskipun agak kacau sedikit sih, gara-gara Atsumu pakai acara siul-siul di gerbang tadi…”

 

“Suna berisik.”

 

“Lihat sisi baik lainnya. Ojiro-san sampai sujud syukur lega ngelihat kamu sama Atsumu dihukum lari.”

 

Osamu menatap Suna tidak percaya. “Kamu ngirim foto kami lagi dihukum ke Aran-kun?”

 

Alis Suna terangkat sebelah. “Ke Kita-san, sebenarnya. Kebetulan aja dia lagi kumpul bareng sama Ojiro-san. Akagi-san sama Oomimi-san juga ada di sana.”

 

Osamu bangun, kedua mata menyipit tajam. Suna ikut bangun, geser posisi menjauh dari Osamu yang siap menerkam ponsel kesayangannya. Saat Osamu menggumamkan umpatan lain dan mulai berdiri, Suna sudah dalam posisi berlari keluar gym. Osamu mengikuti, lelah setelah berlari jarak jauh terlupakan.

 

“Jangan harap hp-mu selamat hari ini, Suna!”

 

Suna menyempatkan diri menoleh dan memeletkan lidah, lalu berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 

Melihat Osamu yang kembali naik darah, pelatih mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah.

 

**.**

**.**

**[beneran end sekarang]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get well soon, you. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading~ owo)/

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau garing, tapi terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
